


Тающий в крике

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Dark, Darkfic, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Manipulation, Masturbation, Matt the radar technician - Freeform, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Matt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Мэтт так давно был одержим своей студенткой, мисс Ниимой, что после неожиданной эсемески столкнулся с не менее неожиданными последствиями.





	Тающий в крике

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melt To A Shriek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924746) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Написано для OneStopMacabreShop (cymba).
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, старше шестнадцати лет.

Оказавшись в аудитории после долгого уикэнда, Мэтт заметил, как Рей ссорится со своей лучшей подругой Кайдел Конникс.

Он прислушивался к таким вещам не только по долгу преподавателя, но еще из-за того, что видел в мисс Нииме тонкую красоту. Рей была дерзкой, возможно, немного простоватой, но в ней крылось некое особенное очарование, неизменно притягивавшее его взгляд. Мэтту нравилось быть в курсе событий ее жизни.

Сосредоточенно изучая книгу о Ренессансе, он взъерошил свои светлые волосы. Урок едва начался, а Рей на что-то жаловалась соседке. Мэтт старался не пялиться на них, но поймал себя на том, что представлял, как она сидит у него на коленях, скрестив ноги за его спиной… И аккуратно поправил брюки.

— Она настоящая стерва! — полыхала Рей.

_Кайдел — стерва_. Мэтт оторвал взгляд от страниц и слегка улыбнулся, пытаясь исподтишка поддержать ее, но Рей лишь смерила его взглядом.

— Чего?! — рявкнула она.

— О… ничего. Прошу прощения.

Он быстро отвернулся, но слышал, как Рей, особо не скрываясь, шепчет своей хихикающей подружке Роуз Тико о том, какой он чокнутый.

***

Может, Мэтт и был чокнутым, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, кроме как безнадежно страдать от любви к Рей. Пусть ей было всего шестнадцать, а ему на четырнадцать лет больше — кто бы смог устоять, ведь она такая сильная и красивая… Мэтту нравились сильные женщины.

— Блять… блять, да…

Закрывшись в туалетной кабинке, он склонился над унитазом, уперевшись рукой в стену, и самозабвенно дрочил. Его движения были быстрыми и выверенными — он делал это, как обычно, сжимая флакон со смазкой в кулаке, прижатом к стене. Мэтт прикусил губу. Сбрасывать напряжение в местах общего пользования было его любимым занятием.

Размеренное хлюпанье перемежалось вырывавшимися из его горла стонами, пока он усердно работал над пульсирующим членом. Это все из-за проклятой лекции, из-за воображения, услужливо нарисовавшего Рей, сидящую у него на коленях… или из-за того, что она назвала его чокнутым. Мэтт вытер лоб о бицепс, а потом уткнулся в бицепс лбом, наблюдая, как дергается член. Почти… Облегчение совсем близко.

Входная дверь распахнулась.

— …поэтому он заявил мне, что промежуточные оценки придется сдать в начале года.

По Дэмерон, физкультурник. Вечно трепался по телефону. Где-то у писсуаров скрипнула молния на ширинке.

Мэтт зажмурился и стиснул зубы. Замедлившись, он крепче перехватил член, чувственно проводя пальцами по всей длине ствола и пачкая их смазкой. Бедра судорожно подались вперед.

— Бред собачий, вот что это такое!

Чтобы не застонать, Мэтт впился зубами в бицепс и перевел дух. Рей… она могла бы стать его первой!.. Ей это понравится! Мечты о том, чтобы быть с Рей, захватывали так, как не удавалось ни одному порно или секс-кукле. Блаженство покалывало где-то у копчика, яйца поджались — он еле держался на самом краю…

По засмеялся над чем-то — наверняка над тупой шуткой — а Мэтт, поскрипывая туфлями по плитке, сдавленно пыхтел, беспорядочно работая рукой. Наконец, густые брызги полетели в унитаз, и Мэтт закатил глаза, кусая руку, чтобы не застонать в голос. Ах ты ж блять!.. Короткие спазмы выплевывали из него возмутительное количество спермы.

Остатки соплями повисли на пальцах. Мэтт вздрогнул — и выдохнул только тогда, когда Дэмерон вымыл руки и ушел.

Мэтт ссутулился, тяжело дыша. Да…

***

Стоило ему вернуться домой, как смартфон завибрировал, сигнализируя о входящем сообщении.

Это было в новинку — Мэтт ни с кем никогда не переписывался. Он нахмурился, поглаживая одну из своих кошек, но поднял телефон.

**НЕИЗВЕСТНЫЙ НОМЕР**: _хаюшки. это рей :-)_

Сердце на мгновение остановилось, к горлу подступила тошнота.

Забыв про ужин перед телевизором и нервно подрагивая, он принялся набирать ответ, надеясь, что своей поспешностью не нарушит правил вежливости. Он нечасто имел дело с чатами.

**Я**: _Привет. Что-нибудь нужно?_

**РЕЙ**: _типа того. но об этом позже. мне хотелось поболтать!_

Ей хотелось поболтать. Мэтт облизнул губы и не сумел сдержать нервный смех. Потом потер лицо и подтолкнул локтем персидскую кошку, которая, судя по всему, равнодушно отнеслась к этому невероятному событию.

— Она хочет поболтать, — объяснил Мэтт.

Но кошка только зевнула.

А он вернулся к чату с Рей. Они поболтали, в основном о музыке и фильмах. Рей снабжала свои сообщения кучей смайликов, и Мэтт перенял эту ее манеру. Счастье озарило этот день — как много лет назад, когда ему удалось добраться до второй базы.

Около девяти разговор неожиданно свернул в другом, еще более невероятном направлении. Мэтт держал чашечку кофе, потому что не привык засиживаться допоздна, и чуть не потерял дар речи.

**РЕЙ**: _ты всегда мне очень нравился… не хочешь как-нибудь потусить вместе?_

Смартфон выпал из его руки, и прошло не меньше пяти минут, прежде чем Мэтт решился поднять его — под презрительным взглядом кошки с кресла.

**Я**: _Конечно, было бы круто. Какие у тебя предложения?_

Нет, это плохая идея. Она — студентка. Но… как он мог отказать своей прекрасной Рей?.. Он найдет способ удержать последствия под контролем. Не в силах усидеть на месте, Мэтт прошелся по комнате, взволнованный и возбужденный — и вскоре услышал новый сигнал входящего сообщения.

**РЕЙ**: _давай встретимся во время бейсбола в субботу… как насчет пересечься у лесочка за стадионом? захвати для нас парочку пледов и… у тебя есть те самые игрушки?_

_кстати, не знаю, как ты, но я прямо теку от этих ролевух с изнасилованием. хехе. ты к этому как??? из меня льет как из ведра, когда я ору нет, поэтому не останавливайся, что бы ни случилось._

Мэтт растер грудь, ощущая под ладонью громко застучавшее сердце — такого возбуждения он прежде не испытывал. Рей предложила _те самые_ игрушки… А он любил такие штуки. Значит, надо заглянуть в магазинчик для взрослых на Бродвее, купить кое-что, как в любимых порно: анальные пробки, наручники, всякое… — и вскоре… вскоре он займется сексом по-настоящему!

Секс на людях, ролевое изнасилование — и это все Рей! Она хотела почувствовать, как он использует ее самым грубым и примитивным образом! Мэтт с трудом сглотнул, он весь распалился, по телу бежали мурашки. Потрясающе!

**Я**: _Звучит заманчиво. Во сколько?_

***

В назначенный день — в субботу — Мэтт принялся складывать подготовленные игрушки в сумку. Он заранее тщательно помыл их, вставил батарейки и убедился, что все работает. Поправляя очки на носу, он с осторожностью укладывал каждую.

Одним из приобретений была анальная пробка — маленькая, потому что он почему-то не сомневался, что у Рей не было подобного опыта; еще он разжился презервативами, кольцом на член, вибратором, кляпом в виде шарика и двумя флаконами смазки. Мэтт надеялся, что этого пока хватит.

Он собирался первым прийти на место, где они с Рей предполагали устроиться — в пятидесяти футах под первыми рядами скамей находился идеальный уголок. Мэтт выбрал его прошлой ночью: они смогут смотреть игру, и их никто не заметит. Конечно, если бы их застали, это было бы чертовски будоражаще, но Мэтт не хотел, чтобы его уволили.

Сложив пледы и подхватив сумку, он двинулся к цели.

На улице стояло холодное сентябрьское утро. Мэтт оделся в свой обычный свитер и пыльно-землистого цвета штаны, предвкушая, как будет снимать их, громко щелкая ремнем.

Добравшись до облюбованного местечка, он расстелил пледы. Точно хватит, чтобы согреться, и сюда никто не залезет, поскольку шастать в зарослях во время матча любителей мало, а на второй заход они могут подобраться поближе к полю. Он знал, что у него неплохая выносливость — для девственника.

Впрочем, в последнем не было его вины. Просто его считали немного чокнутым. Но сегодня он сделает это.

Похолодало. В преддверии игры на трибуны начали подниматься зрители, и Мэтт затаился в темном углу рядом с парковкой, где условился встретиться с Рей. Она будет упираться — так она сказала, но он не должен останавливаться, что бы ни случилось.

— …Ага, я почти на месте. И вообще, что ты делаешь за школой?

Пульс участился. Рей была здесь — одна, в черных лосинах, юбке и розовом свитере. Мэтт нетерпеливо облизал пересохшие губы.

— Ладно! — раздраженно фыркнула Рей. — Но здесь чертовски холодно! Не тормози, — она приближалась и в конце концов замедлила шаг, заметив его. — Эм… приветик преподам. Ты тоже пришел в этот задрипанный угол на встречу с Кайдел?

Мэтт помотал головой. Рей с сомнением оглядела его, но демонстративно расслабилась, сделав вид, будто не чувствует угрозы, и пошла дальше. Мэтт окинул взглядом парковку — уже заметно темнело — а потом оттолкнулся от стены и направился вслед за Рей.

Она переписывалась с кем-то в смартфоне, и Мэтт быстро ее нагнал.

— Как мой тест? — спросила она мимоходом, не оглядываясь. — Я его прошла?

— Я никогда не подведу тебя, Рей. Что бы ни случилось.

Мэтт сграбастал ее за талию — Рей вскрикнула и выронила телефон, но в следующую секунду принялась вырываться, отчаянно размахивая руками и ногами — но Мэтт был крупнее ее в два раза. Играючи развернув свою «жертву», он толкнул ее к кирпичной стене, зажимая ей рот ладонью.

Рей, выпучив глаза орехового цвета, смотрела на него с превосходно разыгранным ужасом. Тяжело дыша ей в лицо, Мэтт почувствовал себя _всесильным_.

— Не волнуйся, — прошептал он, прижимаясь к ее бедрам. — Я не сделаю тебе больно. — Рей взвыла ему в ладонь, почувствовав, как Мэтт трется об нее стояком. — Тише… тише, детка.

Под захлебывающиеся всхлипы Рей Мэтт с чувством прижался к ее заднице — это оказалось не так просто, из-за разницы в росте приходилось наклоняться, но тем не менее совсем скоро он ощутил, как напрягшийся член пачкает смазкой штаны.

Дотянувшись до сумки, Мэтт достал шарик-кляп и вставил его ей в рот, но, поскольку Рей изображала активное сопротивление, ему пришлось налепить поверх скотч. Его прекрасная Рей напоминала испуганную зайку, и Мэтт нежно взял ее за щечки, чтобы расцеловать в лоб.

— Нам будет чем заняться, я принес много всякого! — выпалил он. — Будет весело! Я хочу, чтобы тебе все понравилось!

Он поволок ее сквозь заросли под заполненные трибуны, дабы избежать посторонних глаз. Сверху доносились звуки начавшейся игры, прямо над их головами зрители смеялись и громко топали.

Обнимая Рей за талию, Мэтт понюхал ее шейку.

— Я люблю тебя всей душой. Я буду нежным, — он сдернул с ее задницы лосины вместе с трусиками и спустил их до колен. Рей заскулила. — Не бойся, малышка…

Трибуны громыхали. Мэтт облизал два пальца и неуклюже забрался ей под юбку, выискивая желанную щелку, которая оказалась совершенно сухой. Не давая Рей вырваться, он методично пытался нащупать заветный бугорок.

— Ну вот и все, — перехватив ее покрепче, он прижал ее задницей к себе и дразняще погладил клитор. — Сначала я хорошенько подготовлю тебя. Тебе нравится?

Рей хныкала, демонстративно вырываясь из его рук, но Мэтт не останавливался, исполненный решимости довести ее до оргазма, чтобы она с восторгом вспоминала их первое свидание. Наконец ее бедра понемногу принялись двигаться в такт ласкающим движениям его руки. Трибуны над головой взорвались — хозяева открыли счет. Мэтт с наслаждением опустил веки, слушая отголоски голосов снаружи. Совсем рядом… Прямо над головой.

Рей подавилась всхлипом и глухо взвыла под напором нахлынувшей разрядки. Мэтт выдохнул ей в волосы, чувствуя, как дергаются ее бедра, а из-под кляпа раздается странное поскуливание. Он еще никогда не заставлял девушку кончить...

Мэтт погладил ее щель, довольным тем, что пальцы скользили по влаге. Завозившись с пряжкой ремня, он расстегнул штаны и почувствовал, как Рей задрожала, как только он вытащил член. Сверху раздались аплодисменты — команда хозяев заработала еще одно очко, и Мэтт провел пару раз по члену, приводя его в боевую готовность. Облачко дыхания растаяло в темноте. Неужели он дождался этого!..

Кое-как пригнувшись, он пристроился к Рей — она сжалась и вновь попробовала высвободиться, но хватка Мэтта была уверенной. С утешающим шепотом он прижался к ее щеке и застонал, отыскав цель. Внутри Рей была горячей. Влажной. И это было божественно!

— О… о… — вряд ли он вообще был способен на слова, выдавливая из себя лишь глухие стоны. Тугие мышцы сопротивлялись, и Мэтт хрюкнул, проталкиваясь все глубже и глубже, пока тело Рей не поглотило его ствол целиком. Внутри она была как тиски, идеально сжимая его, да так, что пришлось думать о бейсболе, чтобы не кончить в тот же миг.

Рей притихла. Он перехватил ее бедро и прильнул губами к затылку, мягко проводя большим пальцем по впадинке на пояснице.

— Хотелось бы остаться так навечно, — прошептал он. — Мне так хорошо...

Рей морщилась, насаженная на его ствол, распертая на нем, и Мэтту стало интересно: каковы ее ощущения? Достаточного ли размера его член, чтобы считаться большим? Самый большой из всех, что она повидала?

— Он… он большой?

Мелко дрожа, Рей кивнула, и Мэтт с улыбкой потерся о ее затылок, немного отступая.

— Тебе холодно, солнышко? У меня есть пледы, — он скользнул в нее обратно, наслаждаясь тем, как резко сжались мышцы. — И… и игрушки тоже. Можем пойти ко мне вечером… если… если хочешь, — добавил он, тяжело сглотнув. — Это… это мой первый раз. Было бы здорово полежать вместе потом.

Рей судорожно всхлипнула — больше она ничего не могла сделать.

Мэтт постепенно ускорял толчки, а ремень позвякивал в такт. Игра на поле тем временем продолжалась. Чей-то фантик провалился сквозь трибуну.

Почувствовав неумолимо настигающий его оргазм, Мэтт попытался притормозить, но это было выше его сил. Звуки шлепков приглушались приспущенными штанами, и он сжал пальцы ног в туфлях, приближаясь к краю. И прикусил губу.

— Блять! — вырвалось у него. — Блять!

Бедра лихорадочно дернулись вперед. Как безумный, он рывком поднял Рей с земли, сквозь захлестнувший его оргазм продолжая вбиваться в нее короткими толчками, а потом шумно застонал, чувствуя, как накачивает спермой свою прекрасную Рей.

С последним содроганием все было кончено. Мэтт так выдохся, что разжал руки, нечаянно выпустив ее, и она яростно сорвала с лица скотч. Выплюнув кляп, Рей уставилась на него, по ее дрожащим бедрам стекали липкие мутные потеки.

— Ты псих! — прошипела она, вытирая зареванное лицо, и зарыдала в голос. — Почему ты так поступил со мной?! Я была девственницей! П-почему ты это сделал?!

— Ты мне написала, — пытаясь отдышаться, просипел Мэтт. Что-то было не так. Он достал телефон, другой рукой заправляя обмякший член в штаны. — Видишь? Вспомнила?

Рей выхватила его смартфон и прокрутила экран. Вдруг ее глаза распахнулись, и она в ужасе прикрыла ладонью рот. Спину Мэтта обдало холодком.

— Это не мой номер, — прохрипела Рей. — Это номер _Кайдел_! — Она провела трясущейся рукой по волосам, бледная как смерть, и всхлипнула. — Это… это ее номер!.. О боже… О господи…

Мэтт забрал у нее телефон и недоуменно помотал головой.

— Нет. Не может быть. Зачем ей… — протянул он, застегивая ремень, и тут ощутил тошноту. — Ты сказала, что тебе нравятся такие вещи! Я бы никогда не сделал что-то подобное с… с… Я не…

Рей отшатнулась, споткнулась, но побрела прочь в полуспущенных лосинах.

— Ты меня изнасиловал! _Изнасиловал_! Зачем Кайдел это сделала?!..

Сцепив зубы, Мэтт потащился за ней.

— Я бы никогда не сделал тебе больно! Никогда, ни одной девушке — никогда! Ты… ты сказала, что хочешь этого — что бы ни случилось!

Неотвратимое будущее пронеслось у него перед глазами: он лишится работы, потеряет все, что заработал кропотливым трудом, и попадет в тюрьму. Мэтт преследовал Рей, а она, горестно рыдая, все дальше углублялась в лес, и тогда, в приступе безумного страха, он понял, что надо делать.

Мэтт подобрал толстый сук, под хруст сухих листьев ускорил шаг. И, выдохнув, широко размахнулся, целясь в затылок Рей.

В первый и единственный раз он собирался причинить ей боль намеренно.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Melt To A Shriek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924746) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
